Current posterior spinal reconstruction apparatus involves the use of pedicle screw and rod fixation and facet fixation. The pedicle screw/rod fixation systems are typically used in conjunction with a posterior-lateral and/or intervertebral fusion mechanism. Spinal fixation systems also typically involve some form of fusion. One of the problems with existing approaches is that, due to the fusion involved, the vertebrae are truly mechanically linked to one another, thereby limiting mobility.